First Time Memories
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: A request from a fan. Enjoy.


**A request from a reader.**

Hiccup collapsed next to his beautiful wife, gasping and looking up at the ceiling above their bed. He rolled his head over and grinned goofily to her, their hands clasped together in ecstasy.

"Wow!" he gasped.

"Yeah. Wow," she gasped. "You are getting really good at that."

"About time," he chuckled.

"You remember that first time?" she asked, with a snicker.

Hiccup turned a bit red and buried his face against her shoulder, "I can't believe _you _remember that. It was a sad attempt all around."

"Oh come on it's good for a laugh now."

"For you," he muttered, "For me, it's just a severe bash to my dignity."

*flashback*

The night sky was speckled with brightly shimmering stars and a gleaming moon. Astrid and Hiccup had just returned from a race around the island, which Hiccup won, and with Astrid, that was about as romantic as things got.

Until this evening.

This evening, Astrid wanted a little something more.

So when they climbed off their dragons, Astrid jumped toward Hiccup and pulled his face close to hers. "That was _not_ a fair race. Let's put you on a Nadder and see how good you race," she muttered.

She seemed mad and Hiccup was a bit frightened and Astrid bit her cheek fighting her smile. "You _owe_ me now."

"Hehe," he chuckled, "A-and ur, how-how exactly should I pay you this debt I supposedly owe?"

"I have a few ideas," she smirked plastering her form to his.

"Er…"

Astrid slammed her mouth against his, bumping their teeth together painfully. She pulled back and lifted a hand to her mouth in pain. "Ow," she growled.

"Wanna try that again?" he asked smirking.

"Do I ever back down from a challenge?" she asked.

"No, no you don't," he agreed.

She pulled him back toward him and kissed him a bit more gently this time. Their lips were full and swollen from their first kiss and Hiccup didn't know what to do with his hands. If he touched her and she didn't want him to she would kill him. But at the same time he felt he had to do something with his hands other than leave them hanging by his sides.

She cleared any confusion up when she grabbed his hands and placed them solidly on her waist, "Hiccup," she whispered as they pulled away. "I want you."

"What do you mean?" he asked eyebrows raising.

"I mean I _want_ you," she declared pressing her hips against his firmly.

"Urk! Oh…Oh!" he gasped, a bit surprised, as Astrid's hips rocked into his. "Astrid!" he yelped.

"Hmmm?" she crooned.

"I-I don't know…"

"I know. Just go with it, listen to me and your body, you can't go wrong," she growled into his ear nipping the shell.

"But-"

"But nothing! You owe me and I intend to have you," she growled, "If nothing else, as the spoils of war."

"Astrid!" he yelped as her hand slipped under his tunic.

"Nope, I am taking what's mine now, babe," she growled, yanking his tunic off and then pulling her own top off, freeing her breasts from the material, the pert nipples hard and straining against the cloth of her bindings.

Hiccup was suddenly silenced with an 'urk' as she pressed her form against his again, and started nibbling against his neck. One hand ran around his neck and he didn't question it at all, just focused on the feel of her against him, until her other hand found his growing erection.

"A-Astri-!"he started again until she jerked him forcefully back to her lips, painfully again.

He started to pull back a little but she moved quick, warrior reflexes kicking in with her insane lust. She wrapped her leg behind his and with a grin shoved him hard. He hit the ground with a grunt and she landed atop him smiling like a mad fool.

Hiccup just stared up at her as he lay completely thunderstruck underneath her.

"Told ya I was gonna take what I wanted."

"Urk!" he yelped as she peeled his leggings down and her eyes turned pitch black with lust for what he had hidden from her view.

"Nice," was all she said, as she pulled her own leggings down, not bothering with the skirt. She pumped her fist on him a couple of times and the fact it was Astrid doing these things made it that much more awe inspiring as he just stared at her.

Astrid's smile broadened and shifted herself over him and positioned him at her entrance. "Ready?"

"Er.."

She didn't give him time to think and impaled herself on him.

"Gah!" he yelped arching up at the sudden sensation of her tight heat on his erection. "Ohhh gods!" he gasped.

Astrid hissed and pressed his hips further down as she tried to still him while her inner walls adjusted to his girth and length.

"Don't. You. Dare. Move." she growled.

"Astrid?"

"Virgin. It hurts," she said by way of explanation.

"Then," he started, shifting his hips a bit, "then why don't you get off."

"You saying you don't want some relief?" she growled. "I am not going to yield you know."

"I know but… tradition… I… we… Ugggnnnnnn" he groaned as she lifted and lowered herself again in an attempt to silence him with incredible results now that she was more accustomed to the intrusion.

"Shut up and don't you pretty much just say screw tradition anyway?" Astrid muttered, rocking against him. Hiccup's eyes practically crossed at the sensation and Astrid wasn't complaining either.

She could feel the pleasure shooting all through her and rolled her eyes up as she drew nearer and nearer her edge. She reached up and started playing with her breasts when she felt eyes on her. Astrid peeked her blue eyes open and noticed Hiccup's lust blown eyes watching her.

She noticed he was bucking up against her now as they rode along with each other. Suddenly Hiccup stilled beneath her, arched up against her. Astrid was still a good distance away but Hiccup… Hiccup was spilling his seed deep into her now.

Astrid whimpered her protest, "Hiccup," she complained, giving her hips a rock in hopes that she was mistaken. Unfortunately she could tell he was practically gone, already growing flaccid underneath her.

"I-I…" he started.

"Mmm," she cried. "I was so close…"

"I'm sorry," he stammered afraid she was going to hurt him now. His mind kept chanting _You are dead now. You are dead and going to Valhalla. She is going to kill you._

"Well there's other ways that you can finish me off," Astrid moaned.

"Erk!"

"Yeah, babe. Like this," she said taking his hand and sliding it between them so his fingers lighted on her swollen clit. The second his fingers touched it she released his wrist and gasped at the sensations burning through her.

"Oh that is _it_!" she gasped, riding his hand. Hiccup didn't know whether to die of embarrassment or delight. Astrid Hofferson was having sex with _him_! 'Course leave it to him to screw up and cum to early…

But she didn't seem to mind as she rocked against his fingers with wild abandon. She tensed up suddenly with a bit back cry, she came, a cascade of her essence bathing his hand.

Astrid collapsed onto him and smirked up at him, patting his chest she said, "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it eventually.

*end flashback*

"You did too," Astrid said smirking over her shoulder at him. Hiccup grinned and rolled on top of her again.

"Not only that," he said with a smirk, "I have a better recovery time now too."

**Well there she is. I hope you enjoy it jak :D**


End file.
